vision de rêve
by misao girl
Summary: bon puisque les revieweuses l'ont souhaité voici la suite Hee-chan sera t-il toujours malheureux cachant ses sentiments pour Duo?
1. Default Chapter

auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me géner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:POV de Heero tout au long de l'histoire  
  
VISION DE REVE  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Je ne m'étais jusqu'alors pas rendu compte à quel point tu m'attirais. Comment   
  
quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi sexy peut-il être seul? Comment se fait-il que   
  
personne n'ai en ce moment la chance de posséder ton corps parfait. Tu es là sur   
  
cette plage, sous cette nuit étoilée, la lueur de la lune éclairant ton visage d'ange. Tout   
  
est si romantique, calme, apaisant, voire irréel. Pourquoi t'ais-je suivi jusqu'ici ? C'est   
  
simple j'ai soudain eu une envie irrésistible de savoir où tu allais. Toutes les nuits je   
  
t'entend sortir de la chambre que nous partageons et depuis une semaine je te suis à   
  
ton insu. Je te regarde étendu sur le sable, tes longs cheveux lachés volant au gré du   
  
vent. Comme tu es beau, tu as le corps d'un dieu. Tu te déplaces d'une façon   
  
légére,féline et mystérieuse. Tu attires tous les regards.   
  
Quand je te vois, je ne vois que ta beauté, que ton sourire lumineux. Tu n'as aucun   
  
défaut pour moi. Le fait que je te traite de "baka" à longueur de journée et que je te   
  
lance sans cesse mon "omae o korosu", est l'unique moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me   
  
défendre devant cette vision de rêve que tu m'offres chaque fois que tu me regardes,   
  
chaque fois que tu me souris. Je me sens lâche, je n'ai pas le courage de te toucher,   
  
de t'avouer mes sentiments. Te rends-tu comptes de l'effet que tu as sur moi?   
  
Duo... j'aimerais tant pouvoir te rejoindre sur cette plage et caresser tes cheveux   
  
secoués par le vent.  
  
Je veux être à toi et je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Je veux que personne ne puisse   
  
voir ce spectacle privilégié. Tu es ma pierre précieuse, mon trésor. Dans cet état, tu   
  
me rappelles mes rêves les plus intimes, les plus osés. Soudain je te vois te   
  
déshabiller pour aller te baigner. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te regarder mais je ne   
  
peux détourner mon regard. Je vis un rêve dont je ne veux pas me réveiller car je ne   
  
peux vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, sentir ta présence, ta douceur, ta chaleur.Que   
  
j'aimerais embrasser tes lèvres, sentir ton corps me réchauffer. Je veux lire dans tes   
  
pensées, déchiffrer ton coeur. J'ai un monde à te donner, viens à mes côtés, je ne   
  
serais totalement heureux qu'avec toi. Viens avec moi et aime moi, je veux rester à tes   
  
côtés, mon amour, mon bien-aimé. Je me sens si seul sans toi.... Ne m'abandonne   
  
pas... Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, nous avons tellement de chose à découvrir   
  
ensemble.  
  
J'aimerais tant te rejoindre dans l'eau, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser jusqu'à   
  
ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer[ça c'est pas sympa hee-chan!!]. J'aimerais que nos   
  
corps s'unissent, sous cette nuit étoilée, sur ce sable si chaud. Je veux entendre le   
  
bruit des vagues accompagnant nos gémissements. Je te veux maintenant et pour   
  
toujours mais sais-tu au moins que j'existe?  
  
Fin? 


	2. vision de rêve 2

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer** : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**genre** : yaoi,OOC...  
  
**couple** : 1&2  
  
**notes** : paroles du narrateur en italique, *..*pour les pensées et entre[...] mes délires  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :  
**Poufette** : t'as vu j'ai décidé de faire une suite^^en espérant que tu aimeras^^et mon bô Duo sur la plage...oui bave^^  
  
**Onna Heera **: merci pour ta review^^et t'as vu t'as bien fait de ne pas me tuer car j'ai écris une suite^^  
  
**_  
_Yami-rose : **voilà la suite^^et ton Hee-chan il est pas du tout malheureux là^^Je dirais même qu'il est très chanceux.  
  
**Drusilla** : merci pour tes compliments^^J'espère que la suite aura autant de succès^^  
  
**Selenna** : et bien là voila la suite^^  
  
**Pitchoune** : Vi Duo est irrésitible^^voilà la suite tant demandée^^  
**  
  
  
MERCI à toutes pour vos reviews^^En espérant que la suite ne vous décevra pas^^**_  
_

  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
VISION DE RÊVE 2**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV de DUO**  
  
  
Je sais que tu es là, que tu m'as suivi encore une fois comme les six derniers jours... Les deux premiers jours je n'avais rien remarqué, mais après tout c'est normal tu es le soldat parfait, tu ne fais aucun bruit, tu sais te fondre dans l'obscurité tel un félin... Mais ne me sous-estime pas je suis le shinigami, tu ne pouvais pas te cacher de moi indéfiniment. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître car je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur et que tu t'en ailles, alors je me contente de t'offrir ce spectacle, il t'est exclusivement réservé même si tu n'en as pas conscience[Duo: euh Misao ?, Misao: vi mon chou ?, Duo: tu me ferais pas passer pour un exhibitionniste là ?, Misao en y réfléchissant bien : vi c'est vrai, y'a un problème ?, Duo: ça dépend, t'es de bonne humeur ?,Misao : non pas du tout, Duo en transpirant: alors aucun problème, Misao avec un grand sourire : tant mieux^^]. Je ne te comprend pas Heero, avec tous les signaux que je t'envoie au quotidien, comment n'as-tu pas remarqué ? Tu as une si piètre opinion de toi ? Tu crois réellement que personne ne peut t'apprécier, ne peut t'aimer ? Tu penses être juste bon à faire la guerre ? Mais quand la paix arrivera, et je ferais tout pour qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible, que feras-tu ? N'as-tu pas droit à cette paix intérieure toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraies tant ? Le soldat parfait qui est en toi et qui ne connaît rien aux sentiments... ou l'enfant qui sommeille en toi et qui a peur d'être blessé, abandonné... ? Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es un être-humain comme les autres, que tu doutes, que tu as peur, que tu souffres... mais ton entraînement t'a appris à tout enfouir au plus profond de ton âme... et cela ne fait que raviver cette douleur, cette souffrance. Crois-tu réellement que tu peux enfermer tous tes sentiments, toutes tes émotions au plus profond de toi sans que ça n'est aucune conséquence... ?Et bien tu te trompes lourdement. Un jour ou l'autre ton masque craquera et que feras-tu une fois assailli par toutes ses émotions que tu voulais oublier... Tu sombreras Heero... mais je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver, je t'aime et je te protégerais... nous nous protégerons mutuellement, chacun enlevant son masque pour laisser l'autre apprendre à le connaître. Le tout est de savoir si tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour tenter l'expérience ou si tu vas te renfermer sur toi-même et ne plus me laisser t'approcher... Suis-je prêt à prendre ce risque ? Si c'est pour t'épargner de souffrir comme j'ai souffert lorsque mon masque s'est fissuré... oui je suis prêt à tout risquer, notre amitié, notre partenariat... mon âme... Maintenant il faut que je trouve une occasion pour te parler... Si seulement tu faisais le premier pas... si seulement tu avançais dans cette eau pour venir me rejoindre... Suis-je si inaccessible à tes yeux ? Je sais que tu m'as déjà vu refuser plusieurs propositions mais si je les refuse c'est parce... c'est toi que j'attend... Et voilà tu t'en vas... sans être venu te déclarer... tu vas continuer à me regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre jusqu'à ce que je sorte... et là tu te coucheras comme si tu t'étais endormi depuis longtemps... Tu me verras entrer dans la chambre mes cheveux mouillés collant à mon corps et tu m'entendras prendre ma douche, tu me verras démêler mes cheveux assis sur mon lit... mais tu ne feras pas un seul pas vers moi comme toutes les autres fois... la même routine... la même peur qui t'empêche de venir me rejoindre, de te laisser aller, d'être heureux.   
Il vaut mieux que je chasse ses idées en profitant de cet eau tempérée... ça a du bon d'être en mission au Brésil... Je me laisse aller à cette douce caresse de l'eau contre mon corps puis je sors après une bonne demi-heure mes cheveux m'entourant telle une auréole. Je ne te vois pas mais je sais que tu me regardes. Je monte silencieusement les escaliers telle une ombre, ouvre la porte de notre chambre avec précaution même si je sais que tu es réveillé, je ne veux pas que tu saches que je le sais... Je prend mon boxer noir, qui fait office de pyjama, et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je laisse l'eau chaude parcourir mon corps et enlever le sel de mes cheveux et je m'accoste au mur, épuisé de toute cette comédie... de cette scène qui se répète depuis une semaine... Je sors et m'assoies sur mon lit, mes cheveux mouillent le lit mais je m'en fiche. Je commence à les démêler et comme d'habitude, je vais y passer des heures...   
Je bataille avec ma chevelure depuis une demi-heure mais ce saleté de noeud ne veut pas capituler ! Foi de shinigami, je l'aurais !! j'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement j'ai mal à cause de ce pu**** de noeud à la con !! Pu**** si ça continue je les coupe et point final !!! Soudain je sens mon matelas s'affaissait derrière moi... non c'est impossible. Et pourtant je regarde ton lit... vide...  
  
- Donne moi ça sinon tu y es encore demain.  
  
POV de DUO  
  
Je lui tend la brosse trop surpris pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Un silence pesant s'installe enfin pesant pour moi parce que lui ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger... Je comprend pas pourquoi il s'est levé ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas ignorer comme les autres fois...? Je dois savoir.  
  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Hee-chan.  
  
-Tu sais pertinemment que je n'étais pas endormi.  
  
*Oups je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Alors il sait que je sais qu'il me suit ? *  
  
  
-Euh est-ce que c'est moi qui t'es réveillé ? Je sais que tu te réveilles au moindre mouvement...  
  
-Duo je sais que tu sais que je sais alors ne fais pas semblant.[euh vous suivez toujours là? Duo sait que Hee-chan sait que Duo savait qu'il était réveillé... c'est plus clair là?]  
  
*Sur le coup je reste muet... je ne comprend pas Hee-chan où veux-tu en venir ?*  
  
-Quand as-tu découvert que je te suivais ?  
  
-Le deuxième jour. Et toi quand as-tu su que je savais ?  
  
-Je m'en doutais depuis le début mais je n'en étais pas sur.  
  
-Tu as pris un risque... et si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte...  
  
-Peu importe je suis en train de faire le premier pas alors si tu ne le savais pas je te l'aurais avouer.  
  
*Alors là j'ai les larmes aux yeux... alors c'est ça il fait le premier pas... il me donne l'occasion que j'espèrais... *  
  
-Hee-chan.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
*Pas de "c'est Heero baka ! HEERO !", il fait des efforts mon Hee-chan ! Il est vraiment en train de faire le premier pas...*  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
*Bah tiens comme si tu le savais pas !*  
  
-Merci de me donner cette possibilité.  
  
-Merci de vouloir me sauver.  
  
*Il s'approche de moi et entoure ma taille de ses bras, mon dos est collé à son torse, c'est si agréable surtout que lui aussi est torse nu. Nos deux corps sont en contact, je me sens bien... Il dépose sa tête sur mon épaule, près de mon cou et je sens son souffle contre ma gorge... Soudain je sursaute... il m'a soufflé dessus... et il continue... ça chatouille, ça me donne envie de rire... Hee-chan tu fais plus que le premier pas là... me ferais-tu confiance ?*  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Sauve moi, fais moi ressentir de nouveau.  
  
-As-tu confiance en moi ?  
  
*Ma question a l'air de le surprendre... *  
  
-Baka.  
  
*Ah les mauvaises habitudes reviennent...*  
  
-Bien sur que j'ai confiance, j'ai toujours eu confiance, je te rappelle que tu es mon coéquipier... Si je n'ai pas confiance en toi alors en qui aurais-je confiance ?  
  
*Ah je le reconnais bien là mon Hee-chan...il parle boulot...*  
  
-Me fais-tu assez confiance pour laisser tomber ton masque ?  
  
*Je le sens se crisper... visiblement cette idée ne lui plaît pas mais je le comprend... s'il enlève son masque il se retrouvera exposé, sans défense... je pourrais lire facilement en lui... C'est normal qu'il doute... il a toujours porté ce masque... c'est dur de se défaire de ses habitudes...*  
  
-Je... je pense que...   
  
*Je le sens se lever, il va à la fenêtre et l'ouvre, c'est vrai que l'ambiance est assez lourde... Il semble réfléchir... qu'il est beau comme ça perdu dans ses pensées... Ses cheveux volant au grès du vent... La lune se reflète dans ses beaux yeux cobalt... et elle souligne ce corps si beau, si tentant... Pour une fois que je peux l'observer de tout mon saoul je vais pas me gêner et lui a fait la même chose avec moi après tout, il connaît mon corps par coeur maintenant... enfin pas avec ses mains malheureusement...   
Il est divin, y'a pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, son torse musclé, ses jambes galbées... Des gouttes de sueur perlent de son torse ce qui est normal vu qu'il fait un peu près 25 degrés... et oui c'est ça les nuits au Brésil...  Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est me lever et me coller à lui-même s'il fait chaud ça me dérange pas... j'aimerais cueillir ses gouttelettes de sueur avec ma langue, mordiller son cou et l'embrasser passionnément m'appropriant ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais les lâcher. Je commence à devenir dur moi... va falloir que j'arrête mes délires... Heero n'est pas prêt pour ça, il a déjà eu du mal à faire le premier pas d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas la réponse à ma question...*  
  
-Je... j'accepte de l'enlever mais uniquement en ta présence et si toi aussi tu enlèves le tien.  
  
*Logique... Il ne va pas se mettre à nu devant moi si je n'en fait pas autant.*  
  
-ça me va.  
  
-Et maintenant ?  
  
-A toi de voir Hee-chan, il faut que tu poses les limites.  
  
*Il retourne à la contemplation de la lune... Il est encore en pleine tourmente essayant de trouver désespérément une solution... Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure signe de son malaise et de sa nervosité... Je sais que c'est un choix difficile à prendre Hee-chan mais je veux pas te brusquer...*  
  
-Je veux dormir avec toi.  
  
*Alléluia je pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite mais je vais pas m'en plaindre^^*  
  
-Juste dormir.  
  
*Aïe ça casse... au revoir mes douces illusions... Je me disais aussi que j'avais déjà beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui.*  
  
-Ok c'est toi qui choisit.  
  
*Mon Hee-chan viens vers moi et je lui fais un grand sourire...bon d'accord on va rien faire mais l'avoir dans mon lit près de moi, pouvoir être dans ses bras c'est déjà plus que je n'en espérais il y a quelques minutes... Alors je vais pas me plaindre...  
Il se couche à mes côtés, le visage tourné vers moi. On se fait face ainsi et je lui souris encore une fois... je suis tellement heureux qu'il me regarde ainsi... un sourire timide nait sur ses lèvres et là je me dis que c'est le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu... il va falloir que je le fasse sourire plus souvent mon Hee-chan. Ah bah il est tout rouge... ah quoi il pense ? Me dite pas qu'il pense à des trucs pas catholiques, ne? Il se mord la lèvre... ah il est nerveux mon chéri... Voyons-voir s'il va oser m'en parler...*  
  
-Du...Duo ?   
  
-Vi ?  
  
-Je... enfin je...  
  
-Oui ?  
  
*Aller Hee-chan un petit effort tu vas y arriver !*  
  
-J'aimerais essayer quelque chose... enfin... je voudrais... j'aimerais te toucher.   
  
*Ah il est trop kawai^^il est tout rouge^^Je l'aime mon Hee-chan !!! Bon faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne finisse de se ronger les ongles.*  
  
-Aucun problème Hee-chan j'ai dis que c'est toi qui choisissais.  
  
*Il me fait un joli sourire bien qu'un peu nerveux. Il se redresse sur un coude et me regarde intensément. Ah que j'aime ce regard, il est trop sexy mon Hee-chan. Il s'approche de mes lèvres tout doucement, hésitant et appréhendant la suite... Il se rapproche encore et encore...aller Hee-chan tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!! C'est de la torture là!! Il me regarde droit dans les yeux... ferme les siens et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes... whaouh bienvenue au paradis !! C'est qu'il est vachement doué mon soldat parfait bah après tout c'est normal il est parfait, non ? Je vais fondre... Il m'embrasse timidement... puis prend plus d'assurance... il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres me demandant le passage que je lui accorde aussitôt et là nos langues entament une danse connue de tous les amoureux depuis bien longtemps... Il est définitivement très doué ! Je le laisse assouvir ses envies... le laissant jouer avec sa langue, emprisonnée la mienne... Puis il se détache un peu de moi juste pour me murmurer : "Répond-moi." Je lui souris et alors qu'il reprend le baiser je passe mes mains autour de sa taille le hissant sur moi puis je répond au baiser emprisonnant sa langue pour pouvoir explorer tous les recoins de sa bouche, il gigote un peu signe que lui aussi veut participer alors je relâche sa langue et elle vient titiller la mienne. Puis il met fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle... il me regarde intensément et je fais de même. Je me perd dans son regard cobalt si intense... Heero est toujours sur moi, ça ne semble pas le déranger... Il se mordille encore la lèvre... décidément j'adore quand il fait ça. Alors continuera, continuera pas... Il se penche vers mon cou... il hésite... il ne sait pas quoi faire... il dépose un petit baiser papillon puis un autre mais après... il prend appui sur ses avants-bras pour se redresser un peu et me regarde complètement perdu. Je lui souris l'encourageant... il me rend mon sourire et se penche de nouveau vers mon cou où il pose ses lèvres suçotant ma peau, la léchant et la mordillant légèrement... bon sang dire qu'il avait l'air si perdu il y encore un moment... et que là il se transforme en vrai démon... puis il descend le long de mon torse laissant sur son passage une traînée de lave brûlante... tout en descendant vers le bas mais il s'arrête soudainement et deviens rouge pivoine... et merde c'est ma faute... j'ai lâché un gémissement quand j'ai senti son sexe se frotter à moi... Il remonte et pose sa tête sur mon torse.*  
  
-Je suis désolé _lui dis-je._  
  
-Moi aussi je suis dans le même état.  
  
-Oui j'ai vu ça ou plutôt j'ai senti.  
  
*Je lui dédie un sourire espiègle et lui fait un clin d'oeil. Il me sourit et repose sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'entoure de mes bras lui déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Je suis vraiment heureux, Heero a démontré qu'il me faisait confiance et il a baissé son masque me laissant voir sa fragilité, sa peur... Je vais t'aider Heero, je te le promet, je vais te donner une raison de vivre pour que tu puisses toi aussi trouver la paix quand cette fichue guerre sera finie... Je t'aime Heero et j'espère que toi aussi tu me diras ces quelques mots un jour...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_FIN ?_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
